tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic in the Sewers
"Panic In The Sewers" is the 10th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It will air on November 24, 2012. Official Description The Turtles must defend their home in the sewers when Chris Bradford (Dog Pound) tries to destroy it with a dangerous chemical. Plot When we join the turtles they are sneaking through the city shrouded in a dense mist. They are found by the Shredder and, one by one, he drags them into the mist where they disappear. Just as he is about to deliver a killing blow to Leonardo, Splinter awakens with a scream. It was all a nightmare of Splinter's. He goes out to the lair to find the turtles just about to leave for their evening patrol. He forbids them to go as they were nearly killed by the Shredder. In order to make them ready, he decides that their will be no patrols or rest, only training. For the next few weeks he drills the boys constantly with hardly any sleep. He seems obsessed. He finally agrees to a brief rest when they can no longer stay awake. They are exhausted and, after listening to Splinter's rants about Shredder, scared. They deal with the stress in their own ways. Leo watches Space Heroes, Raph talks to Spike, Mikey attacks his brothers with water balloons, and Donnie unveils a new invention; an all-terrain Patrol Buggy with detachable side cars. Meanwhile, April O' Neil tricks the Purple Dragons into taking a bugged pizza in order to listen in on their plans. She comes to the lair and she and the turtles learn about a meeting with the Shredder. He knows that their home is somewhere in the sewers and has come up with a plan to destroy them. The turtles decide that there is no choice but to go to the surface and find out more about this plan. Outside of Shredder's hideout they run into Chris Bradford, now mutated into Dogpound. They try to fight him but he is far too strong for them, and to make matters worse, the boys are highly stressed and agitated making their actions erratic. Later, April tries the same pizza ploy but the Foot Ninja doesn't fall for it. She bluffs her way to the roof of the builing next door and, using her ninja training, jumps to the hideout roof where she overhears Shredder's plan. He instructs Dogpound, three Foot ninja, and a Purple Dragon member to hijack a tanker truck filled with a rare, dangerous chemical. As the Foot leave, April tries to get closer but is overheard by Dogpound who captures her and puts her in the follow van with the Purple Dragon and two ninja. Leo has a brief panic attack but Raph is able to get him out of it with some quotes from Space Heroes. He decides that they have to chase the Foot down on Donnie's new Patrol Buggy, though Donnie protests that it isn't ready. The hijacking goes off without a hitch and one of the ninja drives the tanker with Dogpound hanging onto the side. Getting up close to the tanker, Donnie is able to see that it is filled with chorosulfonic acid. Seeing this, Donnie figures out Shredder's plan. That acid reacts violently with water, so if it is dumped into the sewers it will incinerate everything including the lair and Splinter. Leo detaches the vehicle into four separate karts. Raph and Donny go after the van to save April while Leo and Mikey stay with the tanker. Donnie blinds the driver with a smoke bomb while Raph shreds the tires with caltrops. With the van disabled Raph and Donnie take out the two ninja and April clocks the gang member with the van door. Meanwhile, Leo and Donnie try to stop the tanker with grappling hooks but, as the buggy isn't quite ready, they fail. The tanker reaches a sewer manhole and Dogpound rips off the cover. Leo engages him while Mikey tries to stop the Foot ninja trying to ready the hose to flood the sewer with acid. Mikey is able to defeat the ninja but Dogpound turns Leo's katana onto the tanker, piercing the side and causing the acid to leak towards the manhole. Mikey uses one of his water balloons to ignite the chemical early and causes the truck to explode. Dogpound tries to explain why he failed to Shredder. Shredder is not in a forgiving mood and threatens him not to fail agan. Back at the lair, Splinter thanks the boys for saving him and apologizes for allowing his fear to affect them. He gives them a day free from training...unless Mikey hits him with a water balloon. Raph, Leo, and Donnie all tackle Mikey to stop him from doing so. Splinter's Wisdom "You must not allow fear to cloud your mind." Trivia *In the episode of Space Heroes, Capt. Ryan, instead of slapping the ensign, slaps himself. *When riding in the Patrol Buggy, each turtle uses a different kind of helmet. Leo; a batting helmet, Raph; a football helmet, Donnie; a hockey helmet, and Mikey; a flight helmet. *Chlorosulfonic acid actually exists and is an active ingrediant in MACE and tear gas.? When compined with water, it produces the highly corrosive Hydrochloric acid. It does not actually explode, however, there are substances that do explode when exposed to water such as Alkali metals like Caesium. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1